The Fight Upon The Roof Top
by SeaWolf13
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have a day off from training ( during the second book) but what if Peeta has a temper on his head? It's their first big fight on...you guessed it... on the roof top! One shot. Complete. It goes from a K to a T!


Katniss POV

Peeta throws the apple at me; it smoothly sails through the air and lands roughly in my palm. The stinging feeling zaps through me, but I ignore it and throw the apple back to him.

He throws it again and it hits my hand with a hallow thud. I ignore my impulse to blow on my stinging palm.

An idea pops into my head. He must see it in my face because his muscles tense.

I take a large bite from the fruit, the juice leaking over my chin, and then I throw it.

He catches it, but then starts juggling it as if it's a hot potato. Finally when his hand hits where I have bitten into the sweet fruit, he makes an odd noise and drops it. The apple smashes and chunks of apple bits fly everywhere.

Wiping his palms on his pants, Peeta says, "Why did you do that?"

"I was hungry," I shrug. "And it was pay back."

"Pay back?" he questions.

"Ya, that last throw really hurt," I rub my lips together.

"The amazing 'Girl on Fire' got hurt because of an apple," he chuckles. "Maybe you aren't so invincible after all."

"Why would I be invincible?" I ask. "You know I'm not."

"You seem to never get hurt, just angry," he smiles and I laugh, I do get angry a lot.

"I'm human," I say flatly. "So of course I get hurt, I bleed like everyone else if touched with a blade and I cry when my heart gets broken. I am anything but invincible."

Peeta has his lips on mine before I can blink. The kiss is soft, but hungry at the same time. My hands grasp his hair, tying it into knots, while his are hooked on my waist. My heart does a flip-flop, wait, when did it start doing that?

When he releases me, but my lips don't want to let go. He rests his forehead against mine.

"You shouldn't even know what pain is, but yet, you know too much."

My heart feels like a balloon, rising to cloud nine. I smile at him

Peeta pulls away from me, "and at times like these, I wish you haven't lied to me."

"Back to this again?" I groan.

"We never left it!" His eyes are turning as hard as stone.

"I thought you said that you forgave me!" I can hear my voice rising, but I don't care.

"I did," he runs a hand through his hair, "but then I realized that I wasn't just mad at that."

"What are you mad at then?" I place my hands on my hips.

"That you are in love with Gale!"

And just like that my balloon heart pops.

"What?" I say.

"Even a fool can see that you're in love with him," he shakes his head like a wet dog. "And lucky me, I am that fool."

"Peeta-," I try, but he cuts me off.

"I'm mad that I can't be who you want me to be, I can't be Gale!" He shouts.

Tears start to fall down my face, "you're right," I say. "You can't"

I flee the roof top, leaving Peeta standing there like a lost puppy.

This is why I hate roof tops.

Peeta POV

I watch Katniss run away; it feels like a kick in the gut.

This is what happens when I let my anger control me. I should've ran when I felt my blood boil, I should've screamed into a pillow this morning, I should've kept my mind from wondering away from her lips.

I shouldn't think about whom else have kissed those lips. Those beautiful lips.

I shake my head to clear it, and then follow her to see if I can make this right.

TIME WARP

After searching the dining room, Haymitch's room, and the ladies room. (Effie hit my head hard for that one.) I finally knock quietly at her bedroom door.

"Go away," Katniss yells. "Just leave me alone."

"Katniss," I beg. "Please, I need to talk to you!"

"Why?" she sneers, "so you can tell me that I'm a-."

She says some things that would get me arrested for repeating, so let me just say that she said some really, really bad things.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean what?" I stammer and she repeats her self, slowly.

Her voice is heavy with tears, and hearing it is like being dragged through a bed of nails.

"No, I came here to apologize," I rest my forehead on the door.

"Just leave me alone," she says. "Just let me get my emotions together, and we'll talk tomorrow."

My heart sinks as I turn away and leave, but not without whispering "I love you," first.

Red haired Avox Girl POV

The boy, Peeta, whispered so lightly that you had to have your ear pressed up against the door to hear, which I did.

Hearing those words whispered to Katniss in the middle of a fight made me see a bright future for them, for all of us, but right now Katniss is a muddled wreck.

She has tears running down her face and some snot leaking from her nose, I hand her a tissue, and she blows.

"Thank you," she says and I long to tell her what Peeta just whispered, just as I long to tell her about the rebellion being planned, but speaking is no use and paper is a to solid of an evidence. So she remains clueless as I remain ready to spill at the brim if the words won't stop bouncing around my head.

I nod and leave her, hoping she won't break any plates this time.

Walking through the halls, I walk across a meeting of whispering secrets. I enter the room and all conversation stops.

"Don't mind her," Haymitch takes a swig from a flask. "She all ready knows."

Haymitch POV

The avox girl enters the room as quiet as a mouse. Heavensbee stops speaking and its magic to my ears. Unfortunately, we need to discuss this.

"Don't mind her," I take a drink from my flask, wishing it wasn't filled with water. "She already knows."

Heavensbee squints at her, "Very well, have a seat."

The girl looks wearily at the seat and shakes her head.

"Very well," He continues, "how are we going to get the tributes from the arena?"

"Beetee can-," Wiress begins.

"Have the lightning destroy the shield with the wire," Beetee finished, "we can get Peeta and Katniss out of there safely."

"Are there any objections?" Heavensbee asks and the morphlings just look at each other with their yellowing eyes and sagging skin. "None? Good, we will send you a code for when you are going to accomplish this."

"Protect the boy," I say gruffly. "Without him, Katniss won't cooperate."

"Everything understood?" Heavensbee asks and everyone nods.

"All right then," He claps his hands together, "meeting abjured."

I stand and leave, nodding at everyone as I go.

Once I get to my bedroom door, I arrive just in time to see Peeta stomp angrily into his room and slam the door, tears staining his face.

"Oh, boy-girl trouble," I laugh. "This should be fun!"

I walk into my room and look for something to drink, something full of alcohol, just for Peeta when he comes.

Just as I find it, a knock sounds at the door. A gleeful smile spreads across my face, but I wipe it off to answer.

"What?" I growl.

"I need a drink," Peeta says.


End file.
